1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system comprising multiple image processing apparatuses and to an image processing apparatus and program that comprise this network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology used in order to access an internal company LAN from a remote location, such as during a business trip, a technology called IPsec-DHCP has been proposed (see RFC 3456, for example). Using this technology, when a terminal is to be connected to a remote-location LAN, in addition to an IP address for use in accessing the remote LAN is assigned via DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol), an IP address used for remotely accessing the company intranet is assigned by the company's DHCP server. When the company intranet is to be remotely accessed, access is carried out using the IP address assigned for that remote access.
When the above technology is utilized, the supporting software (IPsec client software) must be newly installed on the terminal taken on the business trip. As a result, a technology that enables other networks to be easily remotely accessed without having to install new software on the terminal has been desired.